(Unnamed Character)
|birthplace = |birthday = March 19th|age = |gender = Male|height = 190 cm (6'3")|weight = 86 kg (189 lbs.)|blood type = O+|affiliation = |division = |profession = |base of operations = |english = |japanese = |shikai = Hageshī Ryū|bankai = Sekai No Kuchiku-kan Hageshī Ryū|roleplay debut = Unknown|relatives = Akiya Jirochi (Mother, †) Rakuyo Jirochi (Father, †)|caption = The Dark One|partner = Shirogi Todochi}} Kuroji Jirochi (黒地 じろち, Jirochi Kuroji) is a Shinigami who also has Visored powers and is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Kuroji is the son of Rakuyo and Akiya Jirochi. Appearence Personality Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master Swordsman: Kuroji Jirochi has achieved complete mastery over his skills with a regular sword, a katana or an axe. He has thought more than 5 different templates during a single battle and can use all types of attacks (for example, peg, pierce, slice, chop). Kuroji uses his sword, most of the times, with one hand, as he has his axe on the other one. Furthermore, he can fight with either the right or the left one, equally well, as Shunsui Kyōraku has mentioned before. Kuroji is rumoured to win even an Espada without Shikai, too. * Kendō: 'Kuroji is particullarly masterful in this art (and Yachiru Unohana). * 'Ryōdan: In this technique Kuroji is considered to be unbelievably strong and never defeated, but he never uses it for being too "fatal". * Hōzuri: Taught to him by Kisuke Urahara, it's a precise attack that slashes the opponent causing superficial wounds. * Suraisu-to-saikoro: During this technique, Kuroji attacks the enemy using his axe and quickly changes to sword attacks when he comes closer. * Kaiten suru: Kuroji grabs either the axe or the sword during shikai from the chain and rotates it. Hohō Shunpo Master: Among Tenjirō Kirinji and Yoruichi Shihōin, Kuroji is considered to be one of the best hohō users. He is also known as "The Superluminal Fighter" and rumours say that he is faster than light, even if he says that this is impossible for a being. One of his greatest achievements is the infamous quadruple flash step. Nevertheless, he personally says that he doesn't like shunpo much for two reasons. One of them is that he prefers his enemies to take a closer look of him. The other one is that he would want to take a walk rather than use flash step. * Utsusemi: During this technique he moves so fast that multiple clones of himself appear around the enemy, confusing them. He holds the all-time record of having 6 clones simultaneously. * Kōtai Kōgeki: Kuroji moves quickly behind the enemy and attacks them at a single spot immobilizing them. Hakuda Master Hakuda Combatant: Kuroji's hand-in-hand combat skills are of the greatest among the captains of all time in the Gotei 13, although he prefers to finish his opponents without getting his hands dirty. He has learnt on his own or been taught different types of hakuda, which he usually combines, during combat, with his zanjutsu techniques or when he does not have a weapon with him. * Hikō-shi: A technique that Kuroji uses to control the air surrounding him so as to throw his body up and attack from higher or so as to block easier the enemy's attacks causing a chain reaction making the opponent to be thrown back. * Shunkō: Taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin, it's a technique where hakuda is combined with kidō. Kuroji's back and arms are surrounded by pressurized kidō based on the element of lightning and darkness (only with him). * Agaru: Kuroji slides and makes the enemy trip up, sometimes injuring them seriously. * Pop Up Front Kick: During this technique, Kuroji jumps and in mid-air he kicks the enemy from higher. Kidō Kidō Master: Kuroji is greatly proficient with Kidō. He was taught by multiple Kidō masters, such as Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Sōsuke Aizen and Jūshirō Ukitake. He knows high-level Kidō spells, including how to putting up powerful barriers and seals. Kuroji can even use some Kidō spells without incantation. Intellect Keen Intellect: Kuroji is a very smart person, able to come up quickly with solutions to multiple problems or synchronize himself in using different techniques at the same time. His persuasive skills are not bad, as well. Immense Spiritual Pressure Vast Amounts Of Reiatsu: Kuroji is well known to have immense spiritual pressure and control of it to a great extent. However he is not of the same level as Kurosaki Ichigo or Zaraki Kenpachi. * Reiatsu Control: Kuroji balances the flowing reiatsu inside him and tranfers it to a single part of his point. As a result, he fucuses more power to his attacks or he puts up a small barrier reinforcing that part of his body. * Reiatsu Shockwave: Kuroji concentrates on unleashing a powerful shockwave of reiatsu exploding a huge area around him. * Energy Wave: Kuroji focus his attack to a single spot unleashing a wave of spiritual pressure. * Faster Healing: Kuroji concentrates and accelerates his metabolism in order to heal small wounds using Reiatsu. Zanpakutō Hageshī Ryū '(劇しい 竜, ''Raging Dragon): In its sealed form, Kuroji's Zanpakutō consists of a long katana with a rectangular tsuba and a black axe with a small hole in the middle and a long handle. Kuroji usually carries his axe on his back and the katana inside a case attached to his belt. '''Shikai: Hageshī Ryū's Shikai command is "Obliterate" (抹消する, Masshō Suru). When released, the axe's handle gets longer and a chain appears in the end. The hatchets and the hole get bigger, where a red flaming crystal appears levitating. The katana transforms into a big yellow isosceles triangular sword with carved textures, while the handle also ingites itself and a chain appears in the end. When Kuroji uses his shikai he gains resistance to fire, enchanced speed, more stamina and endurance to attacks, as well as increased physical strength. * Hi no kazaguruma: A flaming spiral attack that explodes to fire particles when it comes to contact with the ground. * Kaze o fuku: An ignited wind that incinerates flesh when it touches a human body. * Moeru yōna bakufū: An attack, during which Kuroji unleashes a fireball that explodes. * Iyashino atatakai negai: A flame surrounds Kuroji making him unable to move, but fully healling his wounds. * Bōka shōheki: A huge barrier made out of fire covers Kuroji in the shape of a dome, protecting all the people inside it. Bankai: Sekai No Kuchiku-kan Hageshī Ryū (世界の駆逐艦 抹消する, Destroyer Of Worlds Raging Dragon). Its release command is "Turn Everything Into Dust" (すべてを灰にする, Subete O Hai Ni Suru). ''Kuroji grabs both weapons from their chains and connects them. He, then, becomes engulfed with a blazing fire that takes a spiral shape arround him, also healing small exterior wounds. The axe becomes tougher and the crystal gets cracked and with more angles. The sword gets sharper and the carved textures lighten. Hageshī Ryū appears as a spirit behind him, taking the form of a female dragon hybrid (half woman, from the waist and above, half dragon, from the waist and below, with dragon wings), but only Kuroji is able of seeing her. Hageshī Ryū helps Kuroji more (while they seem to have a romantic relation). There are 10 phases of Kuroji's Bankai. * '''Akai Eien No Hi (Red Eternal Fire)': First Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark red, while dark red fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become bigger and more powerful, while the fire they emit is more fierce. Special Ability: When fire lands somewhere, it burns that place, until Kuroji stops his Bankai. They cannot be exinguished. * Burū Jigoku Hi (Blue Hell Fire): Second Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become light blue, while light blue fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities burn flesh to bones and when they come in contact with the ground powerful explosions occur. The fire seems peaceful. Special Ability: The fire becomes faster and faster, after constant use and is able to heal small wounds. * Sansei Kasai (Acid Fire): Third Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark green, while bubbling liquid fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become liquid with a high acidity, eradicating everything they touch. The fire is liquid. Special Ability: This type of fire is able to destroy sealed Zanpakutōs and other metallic objects. * Kōri No Hi (Ice Fire): Fourth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become ice blue. Shikai's abilities have ice particles and the fire creates ice when it comes into contact with something. Special Ability: Kuroji is able to make ice that reaches high temperatures, even if it seems impossible. * Denki Kasai (Electric Fire): Fifth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue-yellowish, like the colour of electricity and get engulfed wih an electricity-charged fire. Shikai's abilities move very fast and cause chain reactions to the ground, concluding into ellectric fields. Special Ability: This type of fire can burn electric circuit, including nerve cells. * Dāku Kasai (Dark Fire): Sixth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become black and purple, while fierce fire of the same colour engulfs them. Shikai's abilities get very powerful and can burn the soul of beings, if it hits the heart several times. Special Ability: Kuroji gains the power of breaching into Hueco Mundo and make Hollows do whatever he demands. * Kaku Hi (Nuclear Fire): Seventh Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become orange and red, and the fire moves randomly engulfing them. Shikai's abilities are radioactive and reach high temperature, also creating explosions. Special Ability: Kuroji heats up his surroundings while moving. * Purazuma Kasai (Plasma Fire): Eighth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue and with purple particle, while gas-like fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities create elecrticity currents, magnetic fields and slow explosions. Special Ability: When the abilities of the Shikai are used on someone, including Kuroji himself, can be also defensive barriers. * Uchū No Hi (Cosmic Fire): Ninth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become white and yellow with some orange particles, while highly glowing fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become utterly powerful, capable of dematerializing and eradicating every single atom they come in contact to. Special Ability: Kuroji is able to shape, manipulate and solidify the fire from the depths of the cosmos, that is the fire of meteors, stars, planets and even supernova phenomena. He can also use it to protect himself or his allies. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kuroji's mask resembles a skull (like Kurosaki Ichigo's) with two thick vertical black stripes (plus a thin one next to the right stripe). The right stripe ends in his chin, whereas the left one above the teeth. The mask looks fierceful and a crack can be spotted onthe left eye due to Kuroji's scar. Kuroji's mask is the inheritence of his mother's arrancar powers. He gradually learned to control it to a great extent and then mastered it. He summons it by lifting four fingers and moving his hand sideways (from the left to the right of his face). With the mask in place, Kuroji's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kuroji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. * Enchanced Strength: While wearing the mask, Kuroji has appeared to have greater physical strength that uses to overwhelm Shirogi Todochi. * Enchanced Speed: While wearing the mask, Kuroji has appeared to have greter speed and better reflexes that uses to match Shirogi Todochi's speed and overwhelm it. * Enchanced Endurance: While wearing the mask, Kuroji becomes more durable to attacks and has more stamina, while at the same time he can regenerate wounds faster. * Enchanced Spiritual Pressure: While wearing the mask, Kuroji's Reiatsu increases dramatically. * Mask Re-Summon: After the mask breaks or cracks, Kuroji's can summon it again. The limit though is three times. * Cero: The name of Kuroji's Cero is "Emperador Fuerte Cero" (強いゼロ天皇, Tsuyoi Zero Ten'nō, Spanish for Powrful Emperor Zero). The color of the Cero is black with firy particles and purple strips. Kuroji gathers energy that appears in front of him as a small ball that gradually becomes bigger and spins faster and faster until it releases devastating everything. Taking into account that Cero Oscuras (Ulquiorra Cifer's) and Gran Rey Cero (Kurosaki Ichigo's) are the most powerful, Emperador Fuerte Cero is a level below them. History The First Steps Arc (Hitotsu Āku) Battles Quotes * "Darkness... Darkness is an element that lures you and then devours you. Only those who fight for the light can endure its power... and control it!" * (To Shirogi Todochi) "Thank you in advance, Shirogi-san. I shall honour our new friendship!" * "Those who play with the fire, shall be burned!" Trivia * Kuroji shares the same English voice actor as Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. * Kuroji shares the same Japanese voice actor as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. * Kuroji's name comes from kuro, ''which means "black, dark", and ''ji, roughly translating into "the dark one". * Kuroji and Hageshī Ryū share a romantic relationship.